O Melhor Presente
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: Era aniversário de Harry e Gina fez uma grande surpresa com o melhor presente do mundo para ele. Resumo meio fail, mas a fic é bem fofa *-*


Eiii pessoas como vocês estão? aqui estou eu com uma nova fic... eu estava realmente sem fazer nada no pc em plena uma hora da manhã apenas ouvindo pela trilhonesima vez o show da katy perry quando me veio essa fic na cabeça! É um momento bem fofo do meu casal favorito! espero que gostem tanto quando eu gostei de ecreve-la!

**Boa leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O melhor presente<strong>

Hoje era simplesmente o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Acordei com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ao meu lado Harry dormia tranquilamente. Já faz três anos que estamos casados e hoje é aniversário dele e graças a Merlin ele não vai trabalhar. Bem eu deveria sim trabalhar, mas devido as circunstâncias terei de me afastar do time de quadribol.

Suspirei, deixar o time de quadribol não era bem uma coisa para se ficar feliz, mas o motivo era o melhor do mundo e seria também um presente de aniversário para Harry. Me virei e o olhei, seu semblante tão sereno e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Passei minha mão gentilmente por seu rosto afastando os cabelos rebeldes de sua testa.

Eu senti seus braços fortes me entrelaçarem e me puxarem para mais perto. Seus olhos abriram lentamente revelando o verde esmeralda que eu tanto amava. Ele aproximou seu rosto tomando meus lábios nos seus. Um beijo gentil e cheio de amor e carinho. Quando nos separamos eu sorria.

- Bom dia – ele falou com sua voz rouca.

- Bom dia – eu sorri de volta, minha voz também rouca.

Nos levantamos e nos dirigimos ao banheiro, tomamos um banho bem demorado juntos e quando saímos do chuveiro eu senti uma pequena tontura e o enjôo que eu teria que me acostumar daqui pra frente a ter. Ele me olhou preocupado, já fazia alguns dias que eu me sentia assim.

- Você ainda não melhorou? – ele perguntou me segurando gentilmente enquanto me recuperava da tontura. – O que o médico te disse?

- Disse que não é nada – bem isso não era verdade, o médico me deu uma noticia maravilhosa, mas eu não podia estragar a surpresa agora.

- Acho que esse médico não te examinou direito – ele disse fazendo uma careta e eu revirei os olhos fingindo indiferença ao comentário dele.

Depois de nos trocarmos nós descemos para tomar café da manhã e graças a Merlin, Monstro havia preparado a cozinha do jeito que eu havia pedido. Havia basicamente comida para um batalhão ali, bolos, pães, torradas, suco, leite, geléia, manteiga de amendoim e ovos mexidos. E tinha também um cartão em cima de um dos pratos.

- Ei pra que tudo isso? – ele perguntou espantado ao ver a mesa do café e pegou o cartão de cima do prato.

_Espere pela surpresa._

_Feliz Aniversário._

- Que surpresa é essa? – ele me perguntou após ler o conteúdo do cartão em voz alta. Eu apenas sorri.

- Se é surpresa como vou saber? – disse em tom divertido e ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Ok vou esperar então.

Nós rimos e tomamos nosso café da manhã, depois resolvemos passear pelo vilarejo em que morávamos. Fomos até o lago que tem próximo ao vilarejo e ficamos lá observando a água do lago e apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. Perto da hora do almoço eu me levantei e ele me olhou confuso.

- Que tal almoçarmos na Toca? Mamãe diz que faz tempo que não nos vê por lá.

- Gin, nós almoçamos lá domingo passado.

- Eu sei amor, mas você sabe como minha mãe esta carente agora que mais nenhum de seus filhos estão morando lá.

Ele riu e concordou em irmos pra lá. Ótimo, pois achei que seria mais difícil convencê-lo de ir pra lá no dia de seu aniversário, em vez de fazermos algo romântico apenas nós dois. Mas a situação pedia por isso, não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade.

- O que esta aprontando? – ele me perguntou antes de aparatarmos.

Não respondi e então nós aparatamos. Eu só não contava com o enjôo que me acometeu assim que senti o chão sob meus pés. Entrei o mais rápido que pude e corri direto para o banheiro. Harry preocupado atrás de mim.

- Gina o que foi?

- Nada, estou bem – respondi e fui em direção a pia enxaguar minha boca para me livrar do gosto ruim que ficara.

- Querida o que aconteceu? – minha mãe apareceu atrás de Harry, o semblante tão preocupado quanto o dele.

- Estou bem mamãe, só um pouco indisposta.

- Amor, você devia voltar ao médico – Harry disse passando a mão em minha cintura e me guiando escada abaixo. – E desta vez irei com você.

- Esqueça o médico Harry – eu disse revirando os olhos. Minha mãe passou por nós e me lançou um olhar. Seus olhos brilhantes e um sorriso largo nos lábios. Sim ela já descobrira o motivo da minha indisposição. Sorri feliz.

Chegamos à cozinha e todos estavam lá como planejado. Todos meus irmãos, Hermione e minhas cunhadas, Teddy, Andrômeda, Hagrid, todos os nossos amigos. Bem não era exatamente uma festa surpresa, já que quando chegamos eu podia ouvir as crianças gritando e eles conversando lá de cima do banheiro, mas parece que Harry não prestara atenção nisso, pois seu semblante era de surpresa. Todos nos cumprimentaram e deram os parabéns para Harry.

Nós almoçamos em meio a várias conversas animadas, Harry recebeu alguns presentes e já os tinha aberto depois de almoçarmos. Minha mãe apareceu com o bolo e nós comemos depois de cantar parabéns.

Harry parecia feliz, mas eu pude notar em seus olhos que ele percebera que eu não dera os parabéns pra ele o dia inteiro e também não havia lhe dado o presente. Não que ele realmente esperasse um presente. Ele sempre diz que o melhor presente dele foi eu ter aceitado me casar com ele e formar uma família. Bem acho que ele vai mudar um pouco a frase dele depois que eu lhe entregar meu presente.

O motivo de eu ter escolhido o horário do almoço para reunir os amigos para a festa foi simples. Meu plano era lhe dar o presente no jantar em casa que monstro deveria estar terminando de arrumar para nós. Por que tenho certeza que depois desse presente nós vamos esquecer completamente o mundo ao nosso redor por um bom tempo.

Minha mãe e Harry insistiram que voltássemos para casa de lareira. Não sei porque já que ambos era horríveis de se viajar, mas assenti mesmo assim e eu e Harry aparecemos na lareira de nossa sala de estar em menos de cinco segundos.

- Espere aqui – eu disse com um sorriso enorme e corri até a cozinha, peguei um pacotinho que eu havia deixado escondido ali e depois corri para a sala de jantar onde Monstro tinha preparado a mesa para dois e deixado duas travessas com o jantar flutuando alguns centímetros acima da mesa. Eu sorri sabendo que não iríamos comer tão cedo e dei graças a Merlin por sermos bruxos e poder manter a comida quente com magia.

Depositei o pequeno pacote em cima do prato dele e voltei para a sala, Harry estava sentado no sofá e me olhou assim que passei pela porta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vá para a sala de jantar até que seja a hora – eu disse em tom autoritário e ele me olhava suspeito. – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido – eu completei, me virei e quando cheguei ao pé da escada me virei de novo para ele. – Você não conseguira entrar lá de qualquer maneira, está enfeitiçada.

Não esperei ele responder e corri escada à cima. Provavelmente ele deve estar confuso pensando porque ele estaria proibido de entrar na própria sala de estar. Eu ri, com certeza era isso que estava se passando pela mente dele.

Entrei no chuveiro tomando um banho rápido, fui para o quarto e ele não estava lá. Ainda bem, pois estragaria a outra parte da surpresa. Peguei a lingerie rendada que havia comprado para essa ocasião e vesti, por cima coloquei um vestido lilás de alças e com um aceno de varinha deixei meu cabelo apresentável. Passei um pouco do perfume que ele adorava e desci as escadas.

O encontrei sentado no mesmo lugar, ele me olhou e seu queixo caiu. Eu sorri caminhei lentamente até ele e estiquei a mão para que a pegasse. O guiei para a sala de estar tampando seus olhos com as minhas mãos. Paramos em frente a mesa de jantar e tirei as mãos de seus olhos e ele olhou o pequeno pacote de presente repousando sobre o prato.

Ele me olhou e eu sorri ainda mais o encorajando a pegar o pacote e abrir. E foi o que ele, pegou o pacote e o abriu devagar, ele olhou o conteúdo antes de o retirar do pacote e sua expressão passou para surpresa. Se é que era possível meu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

Harry tirou o conteúdo do pacote, um pequeno body branco com uma vassoura estampada no peito. Ele me olhou e olhou de volta para a pequena peça em suas mãos. Largou instantaneamente o body e o pacote sobre a mesa e me abraçou fortemente me tirando do chão e me beijou com paixão.

- Feliz Aniversário – eu sussurrei quando nos separamos para buscar ar.

Voltamos a nos beijar e como eu já havia previsto nosso jantar foi esquecido, ele me carregou até nosso quarto no andar de cima e me colocou gentilmente sobre a cama.

- Esse é o melhor presente que você poderia me dar – ele disse antes de me beijar novamente e nos perdermos em amor, paixão, carinho e muita, mas muita felicidade.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

Ficarei feliz se alguns de vocês gastarem um segundinho a mais para me deixar uma review dizendo se gostou ou não! =D

beijinhos!


End file.
